


A Week Makes Me Weak

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bc it's what she deserves gdi, Biting, Bottom Bangalore (Apex Legends), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Large Clit, Light Bondage, Long Distance Sex, Marking, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Strap-Ons, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wraith has a large clit (Apex Legends), Wraith has body mods, Wraith's various lives and voices are Also in love with Bangalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For someone on tumblr who asked for Bangawraith where they have phone sex because Anita is out at Gaea with Ramya for a week and they miss each other so much. Only for Anita to come back and get treated like the princess she is.OrIn which Anita goes on a Girl's Trip with Ramya to Gaea for the week, leaving her girlfriend at home who misses her all week. Hours before she's coming home, Wraith sends scandalous images of herself and Anita can't help herself. With promises of being tied down and fucked raw, can you really blame Anita for wanting to rush home?
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Week Makes Me Weak

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request junk from me, support me, or if you make any art for my fics, you can find my social medias listed here! (18+ only, have your age in your bio before interacting)
> 
> Tumblr (Most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess 
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

A quick ’Girls trip’.

That’s what Anita had said when she explained to Wraith what she had planned for this hiatus. Wraith didn’t mind, of course, Anita had friends and that friend this time just so happened to be Ramya, who had business still in Gaea. Wraith could appreciate that, having unfinished business. That is...if she could even remember  **_ what  _ ** business she might have had in the past. Something always felt unfinished, something amiss, but regardless of that feeling she had told Anita that she hoped it wasn’t anything stressful. That her flight went great and that she’d uh...

She’d miss her.

Wraith had admitted that with a soft embarrassed look in her eyes and Anita’s warm, calloused fingers tucking Wraith’s hair behind her pierced ear fondly. It was no surprise that Anita slept better with Wraith at her side, and that Wraith even got a wink of sleep with Anita tucked against her. It was only a week, Anita promised, just a week to go finish some stuff up and provide Ramya company she deserved and needed. Especially going back to a location that could bring up some not so fond memories.

Wraith couldn’t help but to tease Anita a little. Her arms enveloping her girlfriend and Anita’s chin tucking atop her head. “Who’s going to stop you from rolling off the bed, Sarge?

“I’ll stack up a pillow or two to substitute you- even add an ice pack just to make it authentic,  Ghostie .” Anita teases back, pressing her lips to the top of Wraith’s head and letting her arms drape over her, rubbing her back soothingly. A smile forms on her full lips when she feels the soft shakes of Wraith’s laughter, jumping when her cold fingers slide under Anita’s shirt as if to make a point of her cold body. Resulting in a pinch on her ass that makes Wraith jump.

That had been six days ago. Only six, Wraith kept trying to tell herself, even when by the second day she started to feel a bit lonely. That was ridiculous, she thought. It's not as if Anita was the only person in her life. But, to be fair, Wraith had only felt the loneliness settle in when she’d climbed into bed that night and rolled over to wrap her arms around Anita and found the empty space. A frown had tugged her lips, wrapping her limbs around a pillow instead and not getting even a moment’s rest that night.

That’s when the nightly calls occurred, just to allow them both that peace of mind.

Gaea was a few hours behind in comparison to where the compound was stationed in Solace, which made nightly calls only a bit difficult when Anita would realize Wraith still sounded wide awake at 3am. When at 10 pm on Anita’s end already had her eyelids heavy and ready for rest. Thankfully talking to her was enough to soothe Wraith and she could only hope that in turn Anita felt the same.

Anita always updated her on what’s happening over there. Ramya’s workshop was no longer up, burnt down completely in the fire, but there had been some scraps able to be recovered in the rubble. Nothing that could be used to pristine perfection for weaponry, according to Ramya, but some scraps to sell were better than having nothing. This whole trip was important for her, and Anita was there for moral support and to plan out for Ramya’s full, permanent stay into the compound. She’d already gotten bits and pieces of her workshop settled down.

Wraith busies herself at home on her own hiatus. Natalie stayed behind most times when it came to breaks between matches, she always said she liked it better in the compound. Wraith finds company with her, tagging along with Natalie when she wanted to go shopping or sit down at a café for a treat. They look like polar opposites next to each other even out and about, Wraith notes. How Natalie wears her sweet dresses and screams pastel energy, whilst Wraith wore darker clothing and leathers.

Anita gets the pleasure of receiving texts from Natalie of images of her girlfriend in candid photos, as well as selfies between the two of them. Normally fit with Natalie beaming and doing a peace sign and Wraith clearly talked into it, her own pierced tongue out and a weak peace sign to show her chipped black nail polish.

That was something Wraith had been certain to make happen. Natalie had been her closest friend since she’d arrived, and she wanted to make sure both her girlfriend and best friend got along. At first, Anita hadn’t been too keen on interacting, antisocial in her own manner, but Natalie’s jokes and openness to discuss boundaries had won her over.

Spending time with her best friend certainly helped Wraith at least get a few winks of rest in. Sometimes her mind got too loud, everything became too much and she felt overloaded. She supposes she was spoiled by Anita, able to bury herself into her chest and have Anita hum or just talk to drown out the sound. Her low voice always made her chest rumble pleasantly against Wraith’s cheek, the loud frantic questions and various lives quieting down when she could focus on the story Anita had to tell. Normally of her family, of old family gatherings or grand pranks she’d pull with her brothers. 

Or promises of how one day, Anita would take her home and she’d be given a proper Williams welcome. She always told Wraith her mama would love her, something about that always made Wraith feel at ease, despite her quiet worry of how she could come off. Didn’t help with what  **_ certain others  _ ** would call her. Wraith just had to remind herself she wasn’t a punch line, but a person, and her own experiences and fears were real.

Just as Anita’s were, where she could come off to others as angry. She had her own heartbreaks to share, her own PTSD to fuss over. Wraith had only caught her crying once, watching Anita flick the tears away and steady her voice when she saw Wraith. Steadying herself in what must have been years of practice. She’d never allowed herself to break down in front of anyone, trying to save face. That’s where their communication had strengthened. Where when Wraith needed her on her mind’s loudest days, and where Anita could cry into her chest without fear of being ever seen as weak or different.

Taking care of Anita was one of Wraith’s favorite things to do. Anita was still getting used to that all, so used to being the one who took care of others since she could remember. Even when Wraith had made it clear to Anita, fit with sitting her down and telling her to her face she wanted to take care of her and to help her take weight off her shoulders, Anita had been nervous.

Wraith was still adamant on it. Including very much in the bedroom where Anita felt like she would have to take charge, a lot of times Wraith would shove her back down. Climb into her lap and hold a hand around her throat and remind Anita who was in charge. Normally fit with Wraith crooning things like, ‘Let me take care of you, baby.’ or ‘Don’t think you can push me around this time’, all whilst watching Anita squirm with red cheeks and huffing.

That was something Wraith adored doing was making Anita blush. No one knew just how quietly flirty Wraith could be, only the slightest of hints in public. She’s sure only someone with a keen eye or knew her well would notice. Like Natalie or Bloodhound. Natalie would always giggle under her breath if Wraith passed by Anita, only her fingers skimming across her lower back when she passed by. The slightest of touches always making Anita stand up straighter and her voice a little breathier to whoever she was chatting with.

That was one of the things Wraith didn’t expect to miss so terribly with Anita gone. How she laid in bed most nights and thought of just reaching over and  **_ touching  _ ** her. To hear that smoky voice sigh and mewl under her touches or to see her throw her head back with teeth marks and bruises lining the column of it. Wraith hadn’t expected to like sex as much as she did, or maybe it was just because of how unfairly attractive her girlfriend was.

_ The way she smiles could light up a room. _

_ Her laughter makes our chest rumble with how deep it is. _

_ The way she fusses with her curls in the morning. _

_ When she calls us pet names it makes us  _ _ happy- _

_ When she moans it makes us  _ _ happy-- _

Regardless, that’s where Wraith’s mind wanders while Anita is gone.

All. All of her mind.

It didn’t help that Wraith also didn’t like to masturbate. She had the tools to do it, they had plenty of toys together, it should have been simple to just grab a vibrator and go at it. But Wraith didn’t like the action, not without something to look at or listen to- or even, hell, perform for Anita. The action wasn’t satisfying, even if orgasm was brought. Leading her to daydream about Anita and gather more and more fantasies. They were also helped and fueled by the shirt Anita had left behind on the floor when changing, smelling of her scent and sweat and making Wraith sigh whenever she buried her nose into it.

During this time, Wraith had felt like her desperation had gotten a little high, leading her to masturbation even without Anita like she normally liked. It was making her dizzy, only making Wraith wind herself up tighter each time she had her hands on herself and imagined Anita instead. Imagining even her lips or her voice had her clit throbbing.

Fuck, she missed her.

Thank whatever Maker was out there that Anita would be on her way home on the flight in a few hours, it would take her a total of six to reach back to Solace. Wraith was now lying in bed, texting Anita and figuring she’d at least try and get her attention. It looked like Anita was busy, obviously of course, she must be wrapping some things up with Ramya. That doesn’t mean that Wraith doesn’t want to tease and start something up, however.

‘Do you want to go right to bed when you get home?’ Wraith texts, waiting for a reply which takes up to ten minutes. It’s a quick response of ‘nah’ in turn, no further details like Anita normally liked to give.

Wraith hums, lying her head back on the pillow and her phone on her chest as she considers. She wasn’t usually so... ** needy  ** for attention. But she knew Anita would be on her way home soon, and now she knew Anita didn’t plan on sleeping. Through texts they’d both hinted at missing each other, Wraith being more straight forward in her sexual interests in those texts.

What would get Anita’s attention now? It’s not as if Wraith could just do something sexual to her from here--

A quick glance down at her body’s state of dress of Anita’s huge black hoodie with the Apex symbol in white over the right breast and her pair of black  boyshorts makes Wraith pause. Anita always liked her in a half state of dress, always whining behind her and kissing up Wraith’s neck, her warm fingers sliding under her clothing. It always made Wraith feel so adored, so wanted. And now, she can’t help but give a crooked smirk at herself.

** That  ** was certainly one way to get your girlfriend’s attention.

Natalie had been the one to introduce Wraith to the concept of selfies. She’d said it was a great way to monitor progress, using her own transition as an example. And telling Wraith that it could help her remember things and see her growth. Since then, Wraith has been mindful to take selfies and pictures of important moments. Nudes, however, would be new on her list of trying.

Wraith moves into action, setting up her phone to snap a few pictures and sending a few to Anita.

What she doesn’t see is how Anita, in turn, is in her hotel room with Ramya who is casually leaned against a wall and chatting. Anita is being polite, listening with her phone in her lap on her bed and adding to the conversation here and there where it could be. But when she feels her phone buzz not once, not twice, but three times she picks it up to check the texts really quick. Normally Wraith didn’t double text, so a triple was concerning.

Only to open the chat box and the first thing she sees is Wraith lying on her back in bed, hoodie pulled up to cover the lower half of her face and show off her pierced breasts, soft tummy with her navel piercing and the light happy trail. She’s got half lidded eyes, one strong, plush leg with dark hair crossed over the other and the text ‘Miss you’ right underneath.

Anita can’t even look at the others just yet, her cheeks heating up and standing up abruptly mid-conversation. “Yeah, yeah, I agree with you on that. Hey, uh, it’s gettin’ real late,  dontcha think?”

Ramya gives her a quizzical look, quirking a notched brow and looking her over. “Ya gettin’ old on me, ‘Nita? Look  atcha ! Fit as a fiddle, and you’re telling me you’re already bloody tired?” It’s a tease, gesturing over Anita’s form as if making her point.

“Hey, we had a long day and we have a flight to catch in a few hours. Don’t blame me for wanting to catch a few winks before we head back home. Some of us have a gal waiting at home for us.” Anita playfully pokes back, standing up to usher Ramya out of the room who makes a whip sound that makes Anita roll her eyes dramatically huge. The second she’s out, the door is shut, locked and Anita is practically running to her phone. Feeling more like a high school girl than a woman in her 30’s.

The other two photos she sees is one where Wraith is lying on her side, her curves more accentuated and two of her fingers in her mouth, presses down on her tongue to show the glisten of her tongue piercing and a light amount of drool. Her eyes are once again half lidded, milky white and her breasts exposed still. Anita moans low in her throat, running a hand through her curls and feeling her own mouth water. Wanting to get her mouth on her breasts like Wraith liked and dig her fingers into her hips to hump against her shamelessly.

The next one is more scandalous. Her panties have been ditched; The angle lower with her soft thighs spread open to reveal the dark, soft hair on her cunt. How her fat clit peeks from her lower lips glistening with slick sticking to her inner lips and making Anita practically whimper at the sight. She could already taste and smell her all the way from here, practically hearing how Wraith would breathily tell her what a good girl she was-

“ **_ Shit _ ** -” Anita hisses under her breath, rolling her hips into nothing and having to reach down to grope herself through her tactical pants just to apply pressure with her palm. Everything in her throbbed, already aching to be home to feel Wraith’s cold fingers tug at her hair and show her what she’s been missing. Where she’s been wanting her.

There’s a scramble to kick off her boots as she hits Call next to Wraith’s name, consisting of a ghost and heart emoji. If Wraith could see her practically bouncing on one leg to rip off her shoes and pants, she’d probably never let her hear the end of it. But when your girl shows off her cute cunt and soft thighs, do you really have any other choice than to make a fool of yourself?

“Hey, baby,” Is heard on the phone and Anita’s heart pounds as she lies in bed, left in her loose tanktop and her underwear, her pants successfully kicked off. “Thought you were busy.” Wraith’s voice is a low tease, already making Anita throb as her eyes flutter and a flustered chuckle comes from her chest.

“I  **_ was _ ** . Someone was just impatient.” 

“You don’t sound too patient yourself there, sweetheart.” Wraith’s voice practically coos in Anita’s ear, catching onto her breathiness. Anita flushes, her hand already down the front of her boxer briefs, her thighs parted and idly petting over her lower lips. Ghosting pressure across the hood of her clit.

“When a pretty thing like you sends pictures of herself all open and taunting me when she  **_ knows  _ ** I can’t taste her right now- maybe you’d lose some patience too, Ghostie.” Anita huffs back, gripping her phone a little tighter when she hears Wraith’s soft, breathy chuckle. It was a rarity for Wraith to touch herself- Anita is dizzy off the mental images dancing in her head of what she could look like right now. So wet, soft thighs parted, her fat clit just begging to be licked.

“I’ve been thinking about you.” Wraith starts, allowing Anita to hear the hitch in her breath that already has Anita circling her clit with two fingers and biting her lower lip.  ”Think a week is too long to not have you here. I’ve been missing waking you up by eating that sweet little cunt, baby. Been thinking about getting my hands on you the second you come home- just want to taste you. Wanna make you feel good. Miss your hands on  **_ me _ ** .”

Anita’s face is flushed, arching into her own touch as her other hand squeezes a bit tighter around her phone. Her mouth feels dry, imagining how the piercing on Wraith’s tongue felt every time it teasingly flicked over the tip of her clit with a curl of her tongue. “Y-yeah- a week is too long. Been  missin ’  ya over here, too.” Anita manages to breathe out, applying a bit more pressure on her clit as she circles it.

“You left a shirt here,” Wraith sighs into the phone, a slight sound of something brushing against the phone that Anita can only guess is said shirt. Especially when she hears an inhale that makes her ears burn. Wraith had a thing about scents, especially whenever Anita came home from the gym. “Wish it was your panties instead.”

“ **_ Fuck, baby _ ** -” Anita hisses out, humping against her hand and letting her head toss back to expose her neck to nobody. If Wraith were here, she’d certainly latch on, leave bruises with her teeth and lips like promised.

“Wonder if Elliott will want to have a get together when you get home. Think I could-  _ ah _ \- convince you to fuck me in the bathroom? You could wear your cock under your clothes, only we would know. Maybe I’ll let you fuck my face after, taste your cunt and let you steal my breath. Wouldn’t you like that, baby? Haven’t you been itching to be my good girl?” Wraith’s voice is a breathy tease in her ear, not giving Anita even an inch to let her mind settle.

She’s practically frantic in how her fingers circle her clit, rubbing herself back and forth and her eyebrows pinching together. She’s sure she’s whining into the phone right now, only matching Wraith’s hitched breaths and sighs.

Anita can imagine that as clear as day. Wraith on her knees, looking up at her under her lashes whilst Anita fists her hair and humps against her mouth. Imagining that look Wraith always got, where she’d be moaning through her nose and clawing at Anita’s hips, guiding her on how to fuck her face and taking that control that made Anita shiver with arousal.

A moan buzzes through the phone and Anita whimpers as her clit twitches. Feeling herself getting closer, even more so when Wraith sighs into the phone, “I want to tie you to a chair when you get home. Want to show you what you’ve been missing being so goddamn far. I’ll spread my legs open for you, fuck myself right in front of you and you’ll have to beg and  **_ beg  _ ** just to even get the pleasure of  _ seeing  _ me cum.”

That does it for Anita, a cry leaving her lips of a swear as she  cums . Frantic to hump up against her fingers as they stutter around her clit. Wraith doesn’t seem too far behind, a beautiful little shaky sigh heard in the phone and a low groan as she must have cum herself.

The cool down is fit with them being soft to one another. Soft murmurs of missing the other as they both clean up, Anita promising that Wraith could have whatever she wanted when she got home. Fit with a little nervous chuckle of, “Just try not to kill me with your sexual appetite. I can only take so many rounds.”

To which Wraith had softly laughed in turn, the sound of her flopping onto the bed followed by her low voice. “You’ll go as many rounds as I want, sweetheart. And you’ll say thank you after each one.”

When they both get off the phone after Anita’s yawning, Wraith quickly sets up to clean around her room. Making sure the sheets are swapped with clean ones, water is in the fridge and some of Anita’s favorite snacks. Wraith doesn’t even bother getting anymore dressed, the same hoodie with different panties since her other ones got soaked. She tries to lie in bed and settle down, but that inevitably doesn’t work when Anita texts her a few hours later to let her know she’s on her flight home.

By the time Wraith hears the keypad outside and Anita’s stepping in, she hardly gets to set down her bag before Wraith is pouncing on her. She’s quickly caught, hands under her ass and her legs around Anita’s waist, arms around her neck as Anita laughs breathlessly. “Woah, woah, missed you too, baby.”

But Anita’s breath is quickly stolen from her when cold fingers are cupping her cheeks, her dark eyes being guided to look into Wraith’s milky white ones. There’s a moment passing between them when Wraith leans in, brushing their noses together and Anita’s breath catching. Squeezing under her soft thighs and groaning lightly under her breath. Her breath hitches when Wraith’s pierced tongue flicks cheekily over her lips, curling upwards with her eyes half lidded and watching as Anita’s lips part open in anticipation.

“Take us to the bedroom. I want you to strip for me. I’m sure you can follow those simple orders, right?” Her voice is low, her cold breath fanning across Anita’s full lips that pull into a small smirk at her teasing. When Anita leans in to kiss her, Wraith leans back, a smile playing on her lips and her eyes dancing with amusement. “Already disobeying, sweetheart?”

A groan leaves Anita, but she obeys, marching dutifully towards the bedroom. Wraith is sat down on the edge of the bed, hungrily watching Anita take a few steps back. Anita notes the chair a few feet from the bed with rope already ready. Her cheeks flush as she shrugs out of her flannel, pulling her tank top up and over her head with her sports bra. Feeling Wraith’s hungry gaze and hearing her sigh at the sight of her upper body exposed. “Beautiful.”

Anita’s cheeks flush at the praise, shakily exhaling as she pulls her belt from its loops. Her boots and socks are kicked off, working out of her tactical pants nice and slow just to make Wraith growl in impatience. Anita knew she’d get it for that, but she couldn’t help it when she peeks up to see how Wraith’s watching her so intently.

When she’s stripped, Wraith is guiding her to sit back into the chair. Anita sits obediently as ever, her arms tied to the arms of the chair and her legs tied spread apart to the legs of the chair. She’s left exposed like this, reminded of it when Wraith stands in front of her, moving onto her lap and making Anita whimper with her desire to grab her. Instead, Wraith grabs her jaw, tipping her chin up to look up at her. “Show me your tongue.”

Anita blushes, heat curling down her spine as she obeys and lets her tongue loll out. Hearing the blessed words of , ”Good girl.” That send a moan tumbling from her lips just as Wraith kisses her, meeting tongue first. Anita’s hips try to come up to press into her to no avail, another moan leaving her when Wraith grips her jaw a bit tighter, licking over her tongue in slow, languid swipes as if tasting her.

Anita’s hips are rocking up into the pressure of Wraith in her lap without thinking, not getting anywhere with it but able to hear how her girlfriend sighs in arousal into her mouth. Anita mimics the sound when Wraith pulls back, her eyes unfocused but a whine arising from her lips when pressure is gone from her lap and Wraith is moving back towards the bed, picking something up off the floor on her way. “Baby- c’mon, not with your teasing  **_ already _ ** -”

“I told you what I wanted to do to you when you came back.” Wraith only hums back, her panties flicked at Anita and landing in her lap where Anita’s eyes follow. Swallowing thickly at the sight of the undergarment and the wet spot on the front, wanting so badly to somehow lift and bury her face into it. But her gaze quickly raises to look at Wraith who is leaned back on one arm, legs spread open, her hoodie pulled up and above her chest. Anita’s panties in one hand.

Anita moans at the sight of her so wet. Her large clit already engorged and peeking so sweetly from her lower lips and she wants nothing more than to lick the slick from her cunt. Especially when Wraith reaches down to spread herself open. Anita also notices her black nail polish freshly applied and yet to be chipped, she can’t help but smile at the idea of Wraith applying it before she came home just to look a bit ‘nicer’ for her. The little things.

“You’re smiling,” Wraith notes aloud, rolling her head to the side in a tilt as her fingers trace from her hole up to just beneath her clit with a shudder. “Something on your mind?”

“Just noticed you repainted your nails is all.”

“You’re more focused on my nails than my pussy out on display right now?”

The look on Wraith’s face of amusement is what makes Anita break, laughing with a smile bursting across her face and dimples creasing her cheeks in that way that made Wraith’s heart pound. Even with her bound and nude, Wraith still can’t help but softly smile back, rolling her eyes and helping bring the situation back.

It’s not hard when Wraith rubs her clit in circles for Anita, making sure she’s watching as the laughter turns to soft, wanting sighs instead. Soft sounds leave Wraith’s own lips, getting off on the way Anita’s eyes trace over her body and her hips roll into nothing to match Wraith’s own speed of touching herself. A moan downright leaves Anita’s lips when Wraith brings her panties to her face, inhaling her scent and sighing with an arch of her back. “Missed your scent so much. Might just have to keep you tied up all night, baby. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind  cumming on my tongue alone for a few hours.”

Anita groans, her head falling back but her eyes never leaving Wraith. Watching when she sets the panties down, reaching somewhere behind her until she finds a round bullet vibrator. She flicks it on, drawing it over her inner lips with her soft thighs quivering beautifully whenever it runs over her clit. Anita moans low in her throat in desire when she watches the silver bullet disappear into Wraith’s cunt, the cord and the dial being the only thing sticking out of her.

Wraith’s sounds are soft and wanting, keeping eye contact with half lidded eyes as her body trembles and her fingers circle her large clit. Carefully jerking it off by sandwiching it between her thumb and forefinger.

Anita can’t help the way her hips hump up into nothing at the same time Wraith jerks herself off. Each rise of her hips allowing Wraith to see the slick sticking to the chair in little strands, near about drooling at the sight of it alone and feeling a pulse of heat down her spine.

_ Fuck her. _

_ Spread her open, make her cry underneath you. _

_ Wouldn’t she look so cute filled with cum? _

_ She’s ours. _

_ Ours- _

Wraith’s eyes are milky white with everyone chiming in at once as she looks over Anita, her eyebrows knitting as she starts to vocalize what she’s thinking of doing to her. Her voice shaking with little gasps between words. “I want to take care of you, baby, want to ruin you and see you cry f-for me. Do you want me to fuck you, sweetheart? You’re so wet, I can-  _ ah _ \- see it from h-here-”

By the time Wraith’s  cumming , Anita’s a mess. Whimpering and straining on her bonds, her lips babbling pleads that bubble down to ‘ please’s and caught between wanting to get fucked and wanting to taste Wraith. Wraith debates on leaving her tied up, just using her like that to her heart’s content, but she ends up untying her and being caught in a hungry kiss. Wraith is the one being guided back onto the bed, but Anita is quickly flipped. Shushed gently before teeth sink into her throat.

Wraith sucks dark hickeys up her neck, biting down her shoulders and collarbones where Anita swears when she gets her cold mouth over a nipple. Lightly biting over it and leaving her mark surrounding the areola, her pierced tongue leaves a trail down Anita’s abdomen, kissing over her hips and down lower and lower. Until Anita’s fisting her fingers in her hair when Wraith’s mouth finally gets on her cunt.

The temperature difference is always a shock, but that soft laughter soon turns to moaning when Wraith noses her way against her. One arm  hooks under Anita’s thigh, pulling it up so she can focus her mouth on her clit. Her other hand sliding underneath her to fit two fingers inside of her wet sex with the sort of ease that makes Wraith hiss at how slick she is. She takes care of Anita like this, whose fingers fist into Wraith’s hair as she licks and suckles at her. Fingers twisting and curling upwards until she’s spread out enough for a third that she clenches harshly down on.

Her first orgasm is fit with her hips pressing up into Wraith’s mouth, her hands fisting her hair to keep her still. The way her body jerks and cries leave her lips is like a drug to Wraith, looking up at her to see Anita biting her bottom lip and her brows knitted when Wraith’s fingers still keep pumping into her. Never stilling as her tongue flicks against her sensitive clit to rock her through it and then her second one.

By the time Anita’s nice and loose, dripping wet and left on the bed rocking her hips into nothing, Wraith takes the time to fit her harness on. A more dragon-styled one with a black and dark red marbling, the tip tapered and almost sharp with ribs going down below it to a flared base that acted as a small knot. The girth of it big enough to be unable to circle your fingers around it in one hand, and the length being a total of seven inches.

The length is lubed up generously despite Anita being wet enough she probably doesn’t need it. Wraith fits between her thighs, hitching them around her waist as she slowly sinks the cock into her girlfriend. Immediately, Anita’s head tosses to the side to reveal the bruises and bite marks along her skin, her eyes near about rolling into the back of her head when Wraith bottoms out into her.

“Look at you. So beautiful covered in my marks. Do you like being mine, sweetheart?” Wraith sighs out, feeling how Anita’s hips twitch upwards at the praise. One of her hands holds up under Anita’s thigh, the other resting around her throat without choking, just holding her to feel how Anita’s breath hitches. Her hips start thrusting into her, starting with small humps and building them up until Anita’s body is rocking. One of Anita’s hands comes up,  loosely gripping around Wraith’s wrist and squeezing as they lock eyes.

Anita’s eyes are half lidded, the lighting in the room making her freckles stand out even more on her dark skin. Her dimples show their existence when she flickers a lazy smile up at Wraith, her lips forming a swear but no sound following it besides a whine. Wraith’s heart twists in her chest, so many different lives pleading and begging their own poetic symphonies of their love for Anita. How much she meant to Wraith, how she would kill for Anita in a heartbeat if it meant that smile stayed.

Wraith’s hips have started fucking into her harder without thinking. Gripping her  thigh a little tighter and digging her blunt nails in when Anita’s body starts to tremble again. “There you go, baby, go ahead. Cum on my cock. You’re so beautiful, so pretty, my pretty baby girl.” Wraith is spilling out praise after praise, sending Anita over the edge with a guttural cry. It’s quickly muffled by Wraith leaning down to kiss her, catching her in the open-mouthed kiss and swallowing every gasp and moan she releases until Wraith stills her hips. Cock buried deep inside her.

Once Anita is calmed down with a few more kisses, cleanup is to be had as Wraith slips out of her carefully. The toy is washed and she returns in just her hoodie with a wash cloth, cleaning up the sticky, wet mess between Anita’s thighs with soft kisses pressed over her abdomen and hips. Anita rewards her, fingers lazily brushing through her hair and tucking dark strands behind Wraith’s pierced ears. Soft words are exchanged before Wraith goes and cleans everything else up and grabs water. Returning with a dark chocolate bar and some pretzels that makes Anita beam when she sees them.

“My favorite snacks? What, are you trying to go for round four, baby?” She teases, letting Wraith hand them to her and climb into bed next to her. Her arms wind around Anita’s waist, burying herself into her chest and pulling the blankets over them both. She makes a negative sound, inhaling Anita’s scent and sighing softly.

“Just wanted to make sure you were spoiled a bit. And as an apology.”

“An apology for what,  Ghostie ?” Anita hums, taking a square of her chocolate and stroking her fingers through Wraith’s hair.

“For what I’m going to be doing to you all week in this bedroom.”

They both agree that night, later when they’re intertwined in each other’s bodies.

A week was  **_ far  _ ** too long.


End file.
